Passenger cabins or holds of vehicles, particularly of aircraft, are generally formed by a fuselage structure which defines an interior of the vehicle. In most cases, an insulation layer for sound insulation and heat insulation of the interior is attached to a side of the fuselage structure which faces the interior.
DE 10 2011 075 774 A1 discloses a panel for insulating an interior of an aircraft, which panel is inserted between two peripheral reinforcements of a fuselage structure of the aircraft.